


Lessons

by hanyou_elf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Lessons<br/><b>Author/Artist:</b> <b>Cliche:</b> Room of Requirement; Jealousy/Possessive kink; Dark Mark kink (although, less of that and more tattoo ink)<br/><b>Word Count/Art Medium:</b> ~2,000<br/><b>Rating:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Warning(s) (Highlight to view):</b>Powerplay; rough sex; object insertion (vibrator); non-linear timeline<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. <br/><b>Notes:</b> This is entirely due to the Kettle to my teapot.  She was the reason this got finished on time.  She’s irreplaceable!  <3 <br/><b>Summary:</b> PWP.  Draco made a mistake and Harry teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Draco groaned as Harry thrust hard into his pliant body. The blond looked completely fucked out. His grey eyes kept rolling back in his head, his mouth stayed open as he gulped at the air. His fists were clenched on the edge of the table beneath him, knuckles white with tension as he held on. His back made slick sucking sounds as he was fucked hard, sliding across the table incrementally as he was used. 

This was little to do with their relationship. Harry was using him pure and simple. 

“So greedy,” Harry panted. Standing above him as he was laid out on the table, Harry towered over the blond. He shook his head, tossing the erratic brunet curls back from his face. He refused to relinquish his hold on Draco, refused to let the blond go, paranoid that he would be stolen from him. Impossible, but still something he found himself concerned with. 

Harry was not surprised that he was jealous. He’d never had much. And what little he had he protected viciously. Especially after nearly seventeen years of neglect, teasing, and going without completely. 

He was not ashamed to admit that Draco was one of the best things that had happened to him. He would not lose the blond to anything. He was determined to give Draco everything he needed, so long as he never strayed. 

“Ha-Harry,” Draco pleaded. His fingers danced on the edge of the table, fluttered over the edge as he fought to stay still under Harry’s command, as he waited for the orgasm that he knew Harry would give him eventually. “Pl-please. M-Merlin!” His voice was hoarse, raw from screaming Harry’s name. It was one of his favorite sounds. 

Harry brushed a big calloused hand through Draco’s sweaty hair and quirked an encouraging smile at him before he stopped moving and braced his hands on either side of Draco, bracketing him in possessively before he pulled out. It was a slick, grotesque sound as he slid free and Draco’s back arched hard. He keened at the loss. 

“You know why we’re here?” Harry asked as he stood up and took his dick in hand. “Why I made the Room give us the Charms classroom?” he clarified. He stroked himself slowly. His green eyes fell shut and he let his head fall back in pleasure. The calloused fist of his right hand wasn’t the tight vice of Draco’s arse, but it was enough. He’d be hard again after he worked the blond over, and he’d fuck him proper then. But for now, he’d mark Draco as primitively as possible. He’d pour his semen all over the blond’s chest, let it dry. Let Draco wear the proof of Harry’s desire. 

“Please,” Draco sobbed softly. His hands clung to the table desperately, though he had to know Harry wouldn’t be relenting just yet. They’d only just begun. 

Draco held back a curse as he punched the table angrily when Harry laughed at his frustration, his full lips wide in amusement as he worked himself. It was a slow and steady process, but when he finished, he shot his seed across Draco’s stomach, over his hips and across the hard rise of his neglected erection as it rose proudly from the tangle of dark blond curls. 

Relieved, Harry emptied the puddle of semen out of his hand and onto Draco’s stomach before he fell forward, claiming Draco’s lips as if he could pull the blond’s soul through his lips like a Dementor. He could only submit to Harry’s total dominance, to the control he exerted over the situation. He bit at Draco’s bottom lip before he sucked at it, tracing the salty tang of Draco’s taste. His tongue slid past Draco’s teeth and explored the cavern, traced the bumpy roof before he sucked Draco’s tongue and proceeded to fuck his mouth. Like he would be doing with his ass again very soon. 

*

Harry had set up the Room of Requirement with very specific plans in mind. He was going to fuck Draco. He was going to use the blond and make him remember who he belonged to. It pissed him off to see Blaise touching _his_ lover. To see him tracing his fingers over Draco’s arms, across what had been the Dark Mark tattooed into pale skin, over the crimson and jade stag that decorated Draco’s forearm over the fading Dark Mark. It was a subtle ownership claim over the blond.

Another man touching what belonged to Harry was unacceptable. Especially when Draco and Blaise had once been a couple. They’d shared a bed and moments together, fucked and fought and ended amicably, rather than nastily, when the war tore their families apart. 

He would not let anyone else touch Draco. And he would remind the blond that he wasn’t allowed to let anyone else touch him. He was going to fuck him. Use his favorite toy on him, fuck him long and slow and until he was on the brink of exploding and passing out. He was going to take him to the edge, and then he was going to fuck him again.

*

“Why the classroom?” Draco groaned. Harry’s hands slid over the flat stomach, through the puddled semen above his belly button. 

“So that the next time you’re in class,” Harry growled as he bit at the soft pale skin of Draco’s shoulder. “When you decide that it’s alright for Blaise Zabini to touch what belongs to me, you’ll remember why that’s a very bad idea.”

*

When Harry had paced the door to the Room of Requirement, he'd demanded the Charms classroom with a vibrator, lube, and condoms quickly accessible from the tables. When he'd entered the room, he'd spent nearly ten minutes looking for the stuff. He'd moved everything to where Draco sat, in the seventh row, the last row where he could survey the domain of the classroom completely. When Draco had come into the room, he'd been surprised to see Charms, and to see Harry sitting in his seat, jeans open and shirt and robe long gone.

Now, fucked out and desperate for a release he wouldn't have any time soon, Draco looked absolutely stunning. Pre-come slid down his cock in slow pearlescent drops and landed in his matted pubic hair, turning it an almost normal blond color rather than the shocking white-gold. His body glistened with sweat, rivulets of it rolling over the natural curves to puddle on the desk beneath him, and the cloudy white of Harry's ejaculate. The table was a filthy mess with the slick of lube and Draco's sweat.

But the blond still looked amazing. 

Harry licked hips, wanted to taste every inch of his sweaty body, wanted to tease him to orgasm with his mouth but restrained himself. There was no warning before the slicked, unforgiving plastic of the green vibrator filled Draco's ass. Not completely- too much of the plastic hurt Draco, and Harry never wanted to associate sex with pain on any level. 

Draco's back arched up beautifully and he shouted in surprised frustration. "Harry!" he shouted, begging with his strained voice and sobbing breaths as he scrabbled uselessly at the table beneath him. His eyes were screwed shut as he tried to stay still under the onslaught of Harry’s tormenting pleasure. 

“You’re mine,” Harry murmured softly, his lips tracing the tattooed skin of his right forearm. It had been Voldemort’s claim to Draco’s magic and loyalties. And now with the wizard gone, beaten by Harry, the mark was now his own. It was his mark upon the blond, his mark claiming the loyalties and magic and dedication of the blond. Draco was his. The stag was proof. 

He gave no warning before he twisted the top of the vibrator and sent it shivering through Draco’s body. Short jolts that made him twitch as he struggled to be good and not come. His elegant hands were clawing at the table, scratching at the lacquered faux wood as he lifted his hips up into the movement of the vibrator. His lithe body was trembling, his bottom lip caught between his perfect white teeth and Harry licked the antlers on his forearm.

Draco was sobbing breaths in as he struggled to maintain composure. He was flushed, pink over his pretty pale skin and Harry bit at the stag’s neck, where the snake of the Dark Mark’s skull twined menacingly beneath the vibrant ink, before he stood up. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Harry threatened. He slid his hips forward, brushing against the hipbones slick with sweat and licked his lips. He was hard, had been since he’d lubed the vibrator up before shoving it deep into his lover. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk. And then I’m going to fuck you through it.” 

He claims Draco’s lips and grabs the length of his cock firmly, waiting for Draco to submit completely, for him to go lax in Harry’s arms against the table. His heels slid over the length of his cock drawing a shiver from Harry. He pulled the vibrator out and dropped it on the floor, listened to the low hum of it as it rolled wetly away from his feet. Harry pulled Draco to the edge of the table and thrust in once more. 

It wasn’t as tight as he’d been the first time, but it was slick and scalding and perfect. Draco keened his arousal to the ceiling and gasped as Harry pulled back and shoved his way deep within his lover. “Mine,” he whispered into the taut air between them. He wrapped his hands firmly around the slender hips and used them to drive himself into Draco’s body. 

It was glorious. Perfect and smooth and hot and he wanted to lose himself in Draco’s body. Each push into his lover’s body was punctuated with a soft _‘mine.’_ He had to remind the blond that nobody else would touch Draco like this, that nobody else would ever be what Harry was. He was Draco’s and Draco was Harry’s.

“You don’t let him touch what’s mine,” Harry ordered softly. “Don’t let him touch you.” 

Draco whimpered and his back arched as he tilted his head back against the unforgiving table, seeking satisfaction. He had tears sliding down his flushed cheeks, spit puddled in the corners of his lips as he begged softly. He panted out soft pleas for completion and devotion. “Please,” he begged. 

“Who do you belong to?” Harry asked as he pulled his dick out until just the flared head was within his body. 

“Harry!” he cried. 

“Who gets to touch you?” Harry asked as he thrust in deep and pulled back out. His hand wrapped around the base of Draco’s cock and fluttered his fingers over the silken skin. 

“O-Only you,” Draco sobbed. His hands fisted and his eyes clenched shut. His body trembled and convulsed, tensed with the need to just let go. 

“Come for me,” Harry murmured as he stroked the iron-hard length. 

That was all it took and Draco shouted incoherently as he spilled over Harry’s hand, slick semen spilling over his stomach and chest, mingled with the moisture of his sweat and Harry’s seed. The blond barely had a minute to breathe before he was bent up, letting Harry take his mouth as he pounded into Draco’s body. It was delicious and tight and wet and hot, slick sounds of his dick moving in Draco’s body. He bit Draco’s bottom lip and stilled, deep in the blond’s body as he came. 

“Mine,” Harry repeated as he cradled Draco’s head while they fell back onto the table, Harry bent nearly in half as he rested his forehead against the mess that was Draco’s slightly contoured chest. Draco didn’t say anything in the panting silence that followed, just wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and laughed softly.


End file.
